Blackwell Academy
by SweetDarknessMistic
Summary: Harry isn't the boy who lived, but his twin James Jr is. James and lily are alive, they willingly gave harry up at age of 2 forgetting him, now harry has a new name, supportive loving family, and he doesn't like the light side much. A New school interrupts Hogwarts. And nothing is normal, and no one is what they seem to be. Dark Secrets Dark Creatures, Dark School that kicks butt!
1. Chapter 1: The Secret Journal Entries

Disclaimer: I own nothing from the world of harry potter that all belongs to J.K. Rowling. And incase Anything else i write about has a host then that belongs to who ever the creator is, but everything else is mine for the most part. :) happy reading.

well this is my second attempt to this storyline but i have all theses amazing ideas in my head and I have so many notes and ideas for the future of this story. I hope that You all enjoy the story, again I do enjoy positive and useful feed back. And again fair warned there the first few chapters there will be a lot of cannon characters in it and then later on in the story we will start getting into more of my oc's that complete the story. So if You are in deed looking for a story that has mostly all cannon characters in it then I cant say that you will love my story. But with that said I hope that you all do enjoy and I will hopefully be able to get the next chapter up soon! :)

Now here we go! **SDM cuts the black ribbon with a large sparkly silver blade**

Chapter 1: The Secret Journal Entries

It was just a regular warm May evening, when you could find a young white-blonde haired boy with the most stunning gray eyes sitting on a window ledge in an empty dusty classroom up top on of the high towers in the school, looking out into the darkening storm filled sky, he seem preoccupied with the light tinkling stars that seemed to bend and twist the shadows of darkness and with the lightening strikes, upon His thoughts he let out a dark laugh, with a dark green magical journal in his lap. Sighing lightly the boy turned his eyes upon the journal, picking up a self inking quill he started and dark green ink snaked across the page "Alex? Winter? Are you there?" His eyes searching the page waiting for the reply. Finally seconds later pretty silver spider-webbed over the page "Draco, I'm here and Alex is on his way." Draco smiled at this as he then noticed the bright, bright blue ink swim across the page. "I'm here Draco, what's up?" The tension in the 12 year old boy seemed to vanish and his cold eyes flashed almost lovingly soft.

Picking up his very expensive white eagle quill once more he started to write again "I hate this place, I really do! I don't know why Mother and Father made me come here! its so disgusting and stuff! the Headmaster is an old loon! and the teachers are to easy besides Uncle Sev, but even his class is slow because of all the twits that call themselves wizards! Don't forget that Saint Potter is here and His bloody Parents are teachers here! I just wish Mother and Father would have allowed me to attend Dark Water Prep with you two, or even that dreaded Natural Wood Prep with Jezebel and Isabella" Draco set aside his quill and waited for the other two to reply.

It wasn't a long wait till he seen the graceful silver words flashing across the page "Draco, its okay you know all of us will be together soon in our own world. Its been 5 long years from Home and Mother would never have let all of us kids go away and leave our Home childless, Plus you know Mother and Father have an image to keep up, think about it Brother, the wizarding world thinks that the Malfoy family only had 1 child, what do you think will happen if they knew there is 4 of us kids and the fact that we aren't human? and then on top of that Alex and his family, and Amethyst and her family, we are one huge family and the Wizarding World will freak when they find out. Plus we are all on our way Home and You will be there in two weeks or so for Summer break and its not that big of a deal Draco, this is your first and last year at Hogwarts, We will all be together soon my Dragon don't worry, plus I know your twin misses you just as much at you miss him" Draco smiles at the thought of his best friend, he had in deed missed the boy that he claimed as his brother many years ago.

The young blonde aristocrat pulled out a small photo from the from of his journal, smiling down at the picture with a happy but sad smile upon his relaxed facial features, he studied the picture in his fingers his eyes memorizing the picture of two small children no more then 5 years old, a little black haired boy with bright blue streaks with stunning black eyes that have specks of blue swirls within there darkness, he had his arm wrapped around the shoulder of a white blonde haired boy with almost female facial features with sparking gray eyes. The boy called Dragon let out a deep sigh and wiped a tear from his eye, that picture was taken on the last day he had seen his brother in everything but blood, before the dark haired boy along with his friends was rushed off to other schools in different realms. It has been almost 5 years since Dragon has seen them because of the requirements of the other schools. Just then a lightening strike lite up the sky in a bright flash and rain started pouring from the sky in heavy drops.

The forest green journal in the boy's lap started warming against his legs and he let out a silent yelps and grinned at the electric blue ink appeared upon the page, wiping away the tear he started to read the message that came from the dark haired boy all while slipping the picture back in front of the journal "Bro, you really need to work on your handwriting its unbecoming of a Malfoy to have such sloppy writing, brother of mine, anyway what Winter said goes for me too! that way I don't have to rewrite that! and as far as the Potters go just ignore them, there nothing special you know that, they willingly gave away one of there sons! to muggles none the less and then they never bothered to check upon him, when he didn't appear in Hogwarts... there's nothing saint about them and you know that Dragon, there nothing better then the muggles they try to hide from!" Draco knew that if he could see the look upon his brothers face it wouldn't be pleasant, having semi grew up with the other boy and his family he knew how his friend thought even if they spent the last 5 years growing up threw the use of the journals, shrugging off that feeling he went on to chatting about school, his friends, there family, there upcoming birthdays and the summer holidays and everything else that 3 preteens could talk about.

It was late into the night when the boy finally said his goodnight to his the others knowing that they still had a long trip ahead of them on there return Home. Draco left the book set open upon his lap as he sit hypnotized staring out the window into the night sky, watching as the sky darken with the storm by the hour and the lightening strikes more within the black nothingness, Draco just barely noticed the full Moon that hung hidden within the cloud filled sky as he thought about the conversation he just had with his best friends and siblings, a smile upon his lips, He has always been known as the Malfoy child, his siblings have never been known by the wizarding world, they was the Malfoy's biggest secret, along with a few other things that was held dear in his heart. But this secret was soon to be exposed and Draco couldn't wait, this human world will be crushed and hurt, and he wanted a front row seat.

The young boy lost to a world of his own thoughts never noticed the black shadow that spilled within the room, nor did he notice as the shadow approached him, standing over his shoulder before it spoke in a dark but inviting whisper "I thought I would find you up here Draco, you missed dinner again, but I brought you some food" Draco tensed at the surprise of being found, the journal snapped closed but then relaxed at the voice, turning in his seat he smile softly watching at Severus Snape walked out of the shadow, producing a paper bag, dropping it in the young boys lap with a hint of a smile. Draco smiled at the man that was titled as his godfather, and just happen to be the father of his best friend like brother Alex Black-Snape.

The blonde gently picked up His journal and set it to the side as if the book was made of gold, he then picked through the bag of food, pulling out an apple he spoke between bites. "Thank you Uncle Sev, and I'm sorry I had lost tract of time," Sev nodded lightly at the boy, with a wave of his hand he dispelled the dust from an old looking overstuffed chair, he then sat down, watching the boy eat protectively, after a long comfortable silence he started a conversation with the boy "So which of the bratlings' was you talking to tonight?" the boy slowly finished his mouth full of food before answering his godfather's teasing with a smile "I was talking to Alex and Winter, Sir, I am always talking to them or Mother and Father you know that, the other two girls don't talk much and i barely know the others" Sev nodded at his charges answer knowingly as a soft smile hinted upon his dark red lips as both males settled back into silence comfortably, one eating the other just watching, as their thoughts tonight was their own.

An hour later still in a comfortable silence of the darken room that is occasionally lite up with lightening, the boy has finally finished eating his make shift dinner, while they both gazed out the window into the darkness of the night. When finally Sev broke the quiet "So I think the storm is getting worse isn't it?" Draco nodded lightly and smiled dazedly as he to turned to watched the storm from the safe side of the window, his voice soft and light as he spoke "yeah, but that's how Moon likes it you know!, she know I love storms and blessed this land for my delight" Draco grins darkly laughing at a private joke. Sev laughed as well understanding his godson all to well.

"So Uncle Sev..." the boy starts "You know that Blackwell Academy will be starting in August for all of us kids, will you be returning back too as a full time student. as you don't have me to watch over here at Hogwarts anymore?" the boy turned to look at his teacher nodding before going on with his musical voice "So how is the assignments you and Father have going?" Sev stared at his godson seeing the curiosity in the boys eyes, leaning back into his chair he smiles lightly and replied to the blonde "Yes I will be telling the Dumbledore this week that i quit so he will have plenty of time to find himself a new potions Masters, I cant wait to get back to school full time. and as for the assignments you Well you know its private as always, but so far its going good, Sirius, Tonks and Remus where easy to per sway, after the Potters gave up little Harry Potter, then two men just kind of went dark and Tonks follows her lover and cousin rather blindly, and then when little Harry just seemed to disappear from the world but his twin brother the boy who lived James Jr was still in the lime light, the wolf and his mate and Black just lost it, so they was all for joining Blackwell Academy they all 3 did really good this year, they are ready to end there friendship with the Potters officially when they return for summer break this year, so I think our job went well, And they cant wait for all of you kids to start your first year this year." Draco grinned and nodded, enjoying of having his cousins Sirius Black, and Tonks and Tonks and her mate Remus Lupin returning to their real world where they belong, instead of chasing the Potters and the light side.

The younger boy looked outside watched a random bolt of lightening light the sky before turning back to his Uncle speaking lightly "well I can't wait to get to Blackwell Academy I do miss my Primrose a lot, and I can't wait to be able to be with her all the time and have real dates with her" Severus nodded as he remember the little brown haired blue eyed girl that his godson was betrothed too. Draco paused a minutes as he seemed to choose his next words "Alex told me that him and Amethyst have made their relationship official, Alex is already talking about marriage, He wants to ask Uncle Remus for a betrothed or engagement between them. Honestly Uncle Amethyst was a pretty girl when she was Ginny Weasley but after her adoption to Uncle Remus and Aunt Tonks, she was turned into a pretty girl indeed, and I find she's very befitting for Alex, they make a great pair. And I am happy that Our large family is starting to return and come back together, its nice." Sev nodded as His mind flashed back to the today that Remus and Tonks had blood adopted the red headed girl.

Flash Back of Severus

It was a cold December night, him and his mate Sirius was sitting on the couch in the living room at Malfoy Manor and they had their 4 year old blood adopted son Alex sprawled out on both of their laps. They was happily talking to their entire family which included Him and His mate and their son, His Mates best friend Remus Lupin and His mate Tonks, and the Owners of the Manor Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy their son and their 3 nieces turned to adopted daughters the triplets: Winter, Jezebel and Isabella. Severus watched His own adopted brother Lucius watch the kids as they played on the floor with little toys. He remember the day that Lucius's Brother and Sitter-in-Law was murdered by the Light Lord and that left Lucius with the care of the triplets.

Everyone has been happily living in Malfoy Manor since the adoption of little Alex last year. There was light conversations with lite drinks and it was a pleasant evening, when suddenly the house elf Dobby had popped in the middle of the room franticly blubbering at the top of his lungs. Finally Lucius had gotten the little elf calmed down and informed the people of the house that there was a women at the door begging to be able to see the family within. Lucius rather confused about who would be visiting his home at that time of evening told the house elf to escort the women into the living room.

5 minutes later a plump redheaded women with a heavy old cloak walked in to the room, she was divested crying and looked hagged and old, looking as if she hadn't slept in days, she has tightly holding a bundle of cloth tightly to her chest, she was looking around the room franticly before stopping at the sight of Remus Lupin. Lucius frowned slightly and stood up slowly and took at step towards the women before speaking to her "Molly Weasley, is there something that we can help You with?" Molly turned to look at Lucius with the a look of pleading upon her face, clearly she was upset. The room then went quiet as they watched the women unsure.

Molly turned away from Lucius and moved to Remus where she dropped to her knees into a kneel before Him, her voice soft as she clutched the bundle of clothes tightly to her body, she started to speak and it only ended up in muffle of whimpers and sobs. Instead she lowered the bundle from her chest and displayed it to Remus who frowned confused at not understanding the women as he took a good look at the bundle. Lucius having had a enough of not understanding the female from a light sided family took out his wand and placed a calming spell on the women in front of him. She then took a breath feeling the spell wash over her she calmed greatly and stayed in front of Remus who was starting to look uncomfortable.

Finally after several minutes of the redheaded women trying to calm down she started speaking so that everyone come understand her "Remus please, you have to help me, this is my only daughter, Remus she's 3 years old and a couple nights ago she some how got out of her crib and found her way outside and was bitten by the that evil Fenrir Greyback monster on the full moon. She only 3 Remus and she will be cursed for the rest of her life. And if the rest of the family found out then she will be hurt, I'm sorry but I cant give her a good life please Remus please will You take her? please raise my baby as your own, adopt her ill let you, please blood adopt her change her name, make sure she stays safe, please Remus please take my baby please I am begging you please, please, I cant give you much but I know if you raise her she will have a better life then with us, And I know Dumbledore isn't all that good of a leader and I want her to be protected please Remus." All the adults were looking at the Weasley women like she had grown a second head, and Remus was staring at his wife Tonks who was just open mouth gapping. The room was so quiet no even the house creaked in old age. Remus was staring at His wife who after a few minutes nodded. Remus looked back at the redheaded women before taking the bundle of blankets and pulling them away from the child to revel a little fire red haired girl with hazel eyes with a large bite arm on one of her little arms. Remus stared at the child for a few minutes before looking at Molly.

Severus was shocked to say the least he was the first to recover when His voiced the question that was on everyone else's mind. "Molly, if Remus does take your child, what are you going to tell your family about her sudden disappearance? and why wouldn't she have a good life if she stayed with you where she belonged?" Molly turned to look at Him and she studied him looking at the small dark haired child on his lap asleep and then to Sirius before busting out in another wave of sobs that last for several minutes. Finally after she finished with crying she replied her voice really soft and tender 'If Remus and Tonks will take my child and if you make a blood adoption potion and blood adopt her before morning I will tell everyone that she has disappeared from her crib again and nothing more, you all can even take away my memory of this too so that way she wont be found and she will be safe, and no one will know any different! please, and she wont be welcome at home, the family will judge her and they wont see her as family anymore they will see her as a monster, please the best way I can protect her is by giving her up, and I know she will be safe her with all of you all, and I know Remus and Tonks would take great care of her and she will have others her age to play with. please Remus, please Tonks, please everyone, please you have to save my Ginny, please." the women pleaded on.

The room returned to silence as everyone of trying to figure out what to do and think. When suddenly one of the Malfoy children got up and walked over towards Remus, Molly and the redheaded child, they watched as the 3 year old silver haired silver eyed girl named Winter gently touches Molly on the cheek before turning to Remus and touch Him on the cheek and then she leaned down and kissed the redheaded girl on the forehead before looking up to Remus all serious as she spoke "Uncle Woofie take her! she's special" and then little Winter took off back to her siblings and started playing again. Remus watched Winter and took a deep breath and looked to Tonks who smiled and nodded, then toward Malfoy couple who nodded slightly, and Finally Remus eyes fell on Sirius and Severus and both men nodded. Remus turned His attention back to Molly His voice calm as he spoke with her "Are You sure Molly?" the women nodded and Remus looked at Severus directly "Sev, would You be willing to make a blood adoption potion?" Sev nodded happily and gently picked Alex up and placed him in Sirius's lap.

Severus pulled out 3 knife and 3 vials from the pockets of His dark robes and handed them to both Tonks and Remus and then to Molly with the order of their blood, quickly they all cut their palms filled the vials and healed their hands before handing the stuff to Sev. He walked down to his personal potion labs and started brewing the highly dark potion for the blood adoption. He spent over an hour and half locked away mixing rare ingredients and bloods into cauldron for the adoption potions. A bit later He finished quickly bottling up a vial of the potions and vanishing away the rest of it. He stocked back upstairs and found that Lucius had removed the memory of tonight from Molly's mind and she has on her way home.

Severus looked at Tonks and Remus who both was sitting on a loveseat holding the sleeping 3 year old redheaded girl that was soon going to be their daughter by the blood adoption. With all the legal paper work having already been finished Severus handed the deep purple blood adoption potion to Remus and moved to take a seat back with his own mate, as they watches Remus slowly pull the stopper from the phial and Tonks forced the girl's mouth open and dumped the potion down the girls mouth and caressed her throat making her swallow. At first nothing happened and Remus had unwrapped the toddler and laid her on the floor and everyone watched on.

Finally she let out a blood curling scream, Remus went to grab her when Severus told him No, so the upset werewolf leaned back against his wife worried as they watched the girl. At first seconds was ticking by like minutes and then minutes turned into an hour as the girl laid thrashing and screaming, nothing was happening with her body and everyone was starting to get worried but the Malfoy elders and the potion Master, they knew the effects and the reactions of the potions, when suddenly little Ginny's body collapses and she went silent. Finally her body started to change before there eyes, her hair went to a soft black color and grew out longer, her skin held a light tan, her body slimmed down, she grew about a few inches taller and she looked like a mini version of her new adopted parents. After the transformation Severus gave the girl a check up and informed the new parents that the girl had purple eyes.

Narcissa jokingly told the new parents that her new name should be Amethyst and the two quickly leached onto it and named the girl Amethyst May Lupin. Later on the Amethyst had taken to her family happily and everyone founds out that she had even inherited her Mother's metamorphmagus abilities.

End of Flash Back.

Draco shook the man slightly pulling him back from his memories and he smiled at Draco before saying "Yes, Draco I think Amethyst had indeed turned into a lovely girl and I believe she will be a great match for Alex." Draco nodded and both guys turned there attention to the storm that was brewing outside.

They talked until about 4 in the morning when Sev had sent the younger man off to bed, then retired to His own private chambers to get some sleep and hopefully get to talk to His mate who had just finished his first year at Blackwell Academy. With one last look out side of the window all the eye could see was the demanding snow storm and his hard cold face melted softly as he thought about all 3 of his godchildren and his own son and then the other 2 kids that wasn't his godchildren but are his nieces, Thinking that the next few months where going to be interesting because everyone would finally be home, that is if everyone survives this dark storm tonight that was brewed by a certain silver eyes girls for her grey eyed brother. Picking up His own charcoal grey journal and feather. He shed his robes and crawled into his bed letting his fake glamour drop so that his long black straight ungreasey hair fell free, framing his face, his nose shrank and unhooked, his body fill out properly as his skin started to shine and sparkle in its paleness, knowing that in a few hours he would have to return to his fake glamour, sighing sadly he feel asleep talking to His lover in a special journal

A few days later Draco was bored, sitting in potions class his work was already finished when his special journal started to glow, looking around no one seem to notice him but his Uncle Sev the professor, he opened the book and was greeted with the silver spider webbed hand writing of his sister Winter "Hey Draco, I know you have potions this hour I figured that you are bored because you know potions by heart, anyway we all have made it home now and just waiting for Hogwarts to finish so that way you and Uncle Sev can come home, we have missed you so much, I know you have only a few more weeks left but we will see you soon, oh and Alex and I sent you a errr... a 'gift' that you should use of that brat Potter, and no I will not tell You what it is or what is will do, you will just have to find out what it does when you use it and no it wont kill the prat but you will sure get a good use of it. It should be arriving tonight so keep an eye open for it, with much love, we will talk after your class much Love Moon and Alex... oh and Sirius says get Potter Prat Daddy too... and Amethyst says hi... p.s. tell uncle Sev hi from all of us (Sirius is making kissy faces at the mention of Uncle Sev)" Draco smiled to himself as he finished reading the short note and closed the book, looking up to see Sev watching him, nodding to the older male Draco went back to pretending to be bored while pretending to read his potion book for the 80th time. But on the inside he was jumping for joy cause when Winter and Alex sends him packages they are always so much fun, and he wouldn't wait to see what they are giving him.

With a final sigh of relief he knew he would only have to pretended to be the Slytherin Prince for a bit longer. Draco hated being at Hogwarts because it meant that he had to play an act, the cold, heartless, Ice Prince because that's how a Malfoy acted in the wizarding world, acting like a stuck up, arrogant, pureblood, when in real Draco has never care much for it, that and the fact that one of the Malfoy secrets that he had to uphold...,Draco sighed 'soon' he whispered to his book 'soon'.

As the bell rang at the end of class, Draco slowly packed up his belongings as his Uncle closed the door behind the last student out, turning his dark eyes upon his godson, waving his hand motioning his godson to start talking. Draco placed his dark green journal in his side bag before moving forward to stand before the Professor. Draco's voice light and quiet as he spoke "Winter said everyone is home and they are waiting on us and they miss us, Siri is making kissy faces every time someone says or writes your name. oh and they say hi" Sev nodded a dark smile lite upon his face. Opening the door he shoed the young male out the door softly calling to the boy "BEHAVE" Draco gave his uncle a thumbs up and ran to his next class. Sev watched the boy before closing the door, looking back into the potions lab classroom with a dark sneer before stocking off to this personal potions lab to pack, his cloak bellowing around him.

Later on that day Draco had finished with his last class ran off to dinner with only one thought on his mind seeing what his siblings sent him. After dinner Draco ran down to the Slytherin Dorms and smiled at the silver and blue wrapped box sitting so innocently on His bed, pulling the curtains around His bed he warded them so no one but him can open them and no one could hear anything. He opened the box slowly and cautiously and peered in. Inside the box was a large phial with bright orange liquid inside, a note and a large bag of candy sweets and a magical camera. Picking up the note he seen Winter's fancy scribbles

'Dra, Alex and I made this potions we call it Nekofemaine, it is harmless, there is enough of in the phial to dose 100 people. THERE IS NO CURE, so don't test it on Yourself, the potion will wear off in 6 months, and nothing will cure it once the potion is taken. You can call on my house elf Sinder and tell him to slip 3 drops of the potion into your victims morning pumpkin juice. Then sit back and let the fun began. oh and take pictures! Here is Your monthly supply of dragon sweets enjoy my Dragon,

Love Moon & Alex'

Draco popped one of the many colored dragon candies into his mouth as he set the letter on fire with a smirk that the devil would fear. Blowing the ashes from the paper away he called upon his sisters personal house elf Sinder. Seconds later a young dark skinned house elf appeared before Draco in a lovely black butler suit with a large W in silver on the back of his coat and on the front right breast pocket was Sinder in bright silver. Sinder gave Draco a small bow before asking "Master Draco, how may Sinder help you, Sir" Draco smiled at the little elf and handed him the phial of potion while saying "Sinder, I want you to add 3 drops of this potions to morning drinks of James Potter Sr, James Potter Jr, Ron Weasley, and Albus Dumbledore. please and then return what's not used to my trunk, and be careful not to get caught, thank you, Sinder." The little house elf took the phial and popped out. Draco smiled into the darkness as he feel asleep, not able to wait for tomorrow to come.

Draco has sure to be awake early the next day got dressed grabbed his bag and took off, for the Great Hall, as it was still early the only people in the Hall was Uncle Sev, a few stray Ravenclaws who where doing homework, and few teachers from the upper years. Grinning to himself Draco munched on his breakfast and pulled out a random book and pretend to read it. After a bit of time more people kept slipping in the Hall and Severus kept giving Him odd looks and Draco mouthed 'just stay and watch the show' Finally the Headmaster Dumbledore and the Potters walked in along with the prat Weasley boy and they all sat down at the tables and started eating within minutes James Jr and Ron had taken a drink there was a loud pop and a poof of smoke and right where the two boys sat was now two girls that looked just like the boys but with large bright pink cat ears and a tail on each one, upon further inspection there hands and feet where turned into paws and they had whiskers. All the students started laughing a few teachers hiding smiles. Then James Sr took a drink from a cup and with a pop and poof of smoke he to had turned into a pink female neko hybrid.

Just as no one thought it could get any better the Headmaster took a drink and within seconds he too had became a female pink neko. The Hall busted with laughter while the staff table was angry, people where yelling and screaming as they tried to remove the pranks. Some teachers even trying to put the famous Weasley twins on blame for this prank. Draco just sat back and smirked while pulling out the magical camera he slyly took pictures of the 4 male turned female pink nekos. with out wasting a minute he pulled out His forest green journal and wrote a message to everyone about the prank and to thank them. 'oh yes,' he thought 'this is gonna be a beautiful last few weeks of Hogwarts' and with that Draco took off for class so he wouldn't get caught.

And that folks is the end of the first chapter, I hoped that you all liked it! I hope that You enjoyed the end of the chapter twist who could resist doing it! I hope I will see You all again soon for the next chapter! :)


	2. Chapter 2: The Struggle to Return Home

Disclaimer: I own nothing from the world of harry potter that all belongs to J.K. Rowling. And incase Anything else i write about has a host then that belongs to who ever the creator is, but everything else is mine for the most part. :) happy reading, and songs. music or anything else mentioned will be mentioned with owner or writer, thank you.

We left off with the last chapter of: learning Draco's true feelings, thoughts and a few secrets of his family, learning about Molly Weasley's darkest secret, and with James Sr & Jr, Dumbledore, and Ron having been pranked with a potion that turns them into females with pink paws, whiskers, tail and ears for 6 months.

Chapter 2: The struggle to return home.

It's been a whole week since the pranking incident that left 4 wizards in a gender switch, pink feline mess, with no one able to figure out who the pranking culprit is. The school went first to blaming the Weasley Twin's Fred and George, but when they turned up innocent the trail went cold. The School's Nurse did everything she could to try to help the 4 but to no avail, nothing word change them back to normal. Draco has sent the camera with the pictures and the rest of the pranking potion back home to Winter for safe keeping that way no one was any wiser to try to blame him for the dark deeds. A few days after he had sent the camera home pictures of the 4 fem-men-nekos had had front cover in one of the local papers to the horror of the Potter family.

Dumbledore had stopped taking meals in the Great Hall and barricaded himself in his office. But James Sr had to teach classes and put up with all the torment of being harassed. James Jr and Ron not fairing much better, especially having to attend most of their class's with Slytherin House.

Draco was currently sitting in his potions class again, this time he had 2 caldrons brewing in front of him. Today Uncle Severus was allowing him to help make a stock up of potions for the Infirmary. Idly Draco roughly cut up some newts eyes before tossing them carelessly into the caldron on his left giving both potions a stir before turning off the fire under the milky green potion on the right, a sleeping potion to let the potion set for the required time, while turning his full attention to the dark blood red potion on the left, a blood replenishing potion, he stirred the potion 24 times before turning down the flame letting the potion simmer for a while. Leaning back on his stool he stared around at the other 11 first years in his class that where hopelessly trying to make a common boil removing potion. Draco openly sneered at the dark hair Irish Gryffindor brat that just happen to blow his potion up in his face again. Annoyed with the pointless humans in the class, Draco pulled out His advanced copy of Potions and started to read.

20 minutes later has found the blonde Slytherin Ice Prince reading his book still, but he had managed to bottle and crate the potions he was making and cleaned up the mess, before returning to his book. The bell signaling the end of class had just rung and everyone else had cleaned up and left the room. Severus was sitting behind his desk just observing the boy lost in the book before clearing his throat, when the blonde didn't notice the black haired man stood up and walked around his desk with the dark robes bellowing as he walked. Moving to stand in front of the blonde he tapped in the boy's book, that quickly got the boys attention as he snapped the book shut and openly glared at the person that dared to disturbed him, but quickly relaxed seeing his godfather in front of him. Draco offered an apologetic smile. The older man shock his head at the boy and pulled up a chair from the table in front of the boy and looked down at the blonde before asking the boy "So Draco, do you want to Master in potion at Blackwell or which ever school you pick or get accepted to?" Draco nodded before saying "I am going to Blackwell, that is the School I want, I will make it my mission to go their, even if I have to work twice as hard I will go there Uncle Severus, I just have too"

With the boys respond Severus sighed softly but went on "Draco, the other 5 schools are just as great too, and they offer so much just like Blackwell Academy." Draco quickly cut off the older man and stated "I have to go to Blackwell Uncle Severus will you tell me about the Potion classes at Blackwell please?" Severus let out a defeated sigh and said "very well, I can see you are really determined to go there, I will indeed tell you, first off do you know that they test you prior to starting classes?" Upon seeing the boys nod, he went on "They have a few options when testing for potions, the potion test that you will be given will be a standard test at Blackwell, but it covers the stuff that Hogwart's 6th-7th year students cover here, if get under a 70% on the test you fail and have to take beginners theory potions class, which is actually taught by one of the Soon to be Potion Master students at Blackwell, the class itself is mostly book learning with very little potion making. and if You get 71-98% on the test you get first year potions which starts covering the stuff on the 5th year level here, its a basic class and you will brew 1-3 potions a day, depending upon your professor, and if you get 99% or higher then you have the option of staying in the regular class or you can step up and join the second year potion class where you will brew 2-5 potions a day and it will be double the work." Severus took a look down at the Draco's book and smiles seeing that the boy was already reading the 6th year potion book.

The blonde haired Slytherin Prince skipped his whole charms lesson in favor of talking to his godfather about the dark academy called Blackwell, Severus even managed to talk to the boy about Grayheaven Academy for a bit, and even got the younger boy to consider Darkening Water Prep Academy, since Uncle Sev was currently a part time student their too, Draco had learned a while back the the only reason that Uncle Sev was a part time student at Blackwell was to protect Draco when he had to spend his year in the school and that Uncle Sev would be returning to Blackwell as a full time student when Draco started. The dark haired Professor had a class next lesson so Draco had to pack up his belongs and slip out of the dungeons and head for the second floor for his transfiguration class with the Saint Potter brat, sneaking in just a minute before the bell, Draco gave the tabby cat sitting on the desk a dirty look before pulling out his books bored, as the cat transformed into the strict Professor, who spent the first 20 minutes going on and on about the importance of passing their final exams, then set the students on the task of rereading chapters 5-10 in class to get ready for the upcoming year final exams, when the 6th year Slytherin Prefect Marcus Flint popped his head into the classroom and informed the class that Draco Malfoy was expected in the Headmasters Office right away. The annoyed Gryffindor's started mock teasing Draco and muttering to each other that the evil git will be expel this time for sure. Draco sneered at them in annoyed and packed his stuff up and stalked out of the room and followed the older boy to the Headmasters Office stair set, after giving the 'lemon drops' password Flint walked off, leaving Draco to face the female feline pink Headmaster alone.

Putting on the 'I'm better then you could ever wish to me' smirk on his face he stalked threw the door to the Headmaster's office in a very Snape fashion, looking overly bored. Upon entering the office Draco noticed His Mother and Father, and even Uncle Severus, Draco turned on his Slytherin charm and turned to look at the Famous Headmaster Albus Dumbledore with a sneer, his voice cold as he spoke "What do you want Dumbledore, Your making me miss my class!" The annoyingly sparkling blue eyes wizard gave Draco a grandfatherly smile and waved to the empty chair between his parents. Rolling his eyes Draco slipped into the offered chair and glared at the old man-women-cat thing wanting to get to the point of why he was called in. Dumbledore held out a bowl of bright yellow candy toward the new comer asking "Would you like a lemon drop, Draco, there positively my most favorite candy ever" Draco sneered at the man before barking out "No, Old man just tell me why I am here, if you would, I don't want to miss the rest of my classes this year" Narcissa quietly started to chaste the boy for being so rude but stopped upon being given a hard look from both Lucius and Severus.

The Office was quiet for a few minutes before Dumbledore turned his attention to Draco awkwardly before saying "Well yes, yes Draco, we wouldn't want you to miss to much of your classes, we have much to discuss, tell me Draco how are you fairing here at Hogwarts, how are you finding your classes, your classmates, your house? how do you like Hogwarts my dear boy?". Draco ideally blinked at the Headmaster and then eyes the man suspiciously before looking at his family who nodded to go on and get this over. Letting out a sigh Draco started to answer the question in quick, cold and short answered type of conversation "I hate this school, I hate most of the teachers, the classes are boring, my classmates are annoying and stupid, my house is the only good thing about this old run down crap of a school, I hate everything about Hogwarts and I am not your any thing old man, so don't call me your dear boy again." Dumbledore's bright blue eyes darkened slightly while his lips thinned while saying "I see, well Your Father here was telling me that he was going to be pulling your from Hogwarts that this would be your first and last year here, but I feel that, that is a mistake and I am refusing for your request to be dismissed from Hogwarts School. You will finish all 7 years here Draco, I know what is best for you even if your parents don't trust me Draco, boy."

After an hour of yelling and screaming, wands were pulled and Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy was escorted off the grounds by the Potter Teachers, and Draco was dragged down into the Slytherin common room by a very angry Severus. Fire ran threw the blonde boys veins as he wrenched himself free from his Head of House hand's, grabbed his forest green journal and went to his dorm room slamming the door closed and throwing several locking and silencing spells at it, throwing himself on his bed pulling the curtains close he screamed at the top of his lungs, then broke down and cried. He cried for the anger bottled up inside, he cried because he wouldn't be able to go to the right school, he cried because Albus Dumbledore was a prat, he just cried until he couldn't anymore. A few hours later the upset blonde boy could be found curled up on top of his bed with tear tracks down his cheeks, snuggling his most prized gift, the special journal that connected him to all of his family.

Several hours later and millions of miles away hidden in a darken room several people robed in dark colored sat around a large meeting lounge type office, among them Lucius Malfoy and his wife, the Headmasters and Headmistresses of some of the most elite schools. Lucius was currently sitting in one of the guest chairs listening to the conversations going on about the fake light Lord Albus Dumbledore, currently the Blackwell Academy Headmaster Devon McGrayden was speaking "This is an outrage a non-elite school such as Hogwarts denying children their proper places, this is proposers! and outrange, nothing that that hocus pocus school can teach our children can compare to the training they get out schools, even our prepping school teach so much more then a second hand school like Hogwarts, this has to be a joke! Mr. Malfoy don't you worry we will be getting Draco, and along the way we will see how many other students belong to us and take them with us along the way! all in favor say I!" Looking around the table each of the teachers and Headmasters and Headmistress presents for six different schools said I. It was made a quick discussion and the council was dismissed so that most of them could get ready to leave for a trip to take care of this small issue, Lucius and his wife walked out of the room satisfied, Dumbledore might have said no to them but there's no way he will say no to the Elite. Lucius just wished he could be there to see Dumbledore go down, that would indeed be a lovely day, Yes, that fake saint would pay, he would pay indeed for causing such a mess. Without a second word the now Happier blonde couple apperated back to their home, to inform the family about the recent turn of events and a couple surprises.

Back in Malfoy Manor a tired Lucius took his wife's hand and led her from the travel room, slowly they walked into living room upon a random house elf telling them that, that was the location of the rest of the home. Being the gentleman Lucius held the door open for his lovely wife, before gazing into the room eyeing the room, Remus and Tonks where covered in books in a couple of chairs close to the east fire place, then he turned to look at his nieces Jezebel and Isabella both sitting a table head high in books and paper with some ink bottles looking like they was in homework, smiling at the hard working girls. Lucius then turned his head to look to his other niece Winter and his own godchildren Alexander and Amethyst who were all sprawled out on the floor in front of the main fire place, they to buried high in books, talking quietly and scribbling in mounds of notebooks between the three of them. With a shake of his head Lucius took the seat on the loveseat next to Narcissa and looked at his family, frowning slightly when none of them had noticed their entrance to the room. Narcissa quick coughed a little to clear her throat and everyone sprung alive with hellos, Winter seeing her Uncle's upset piped up "How did the meeting at Hogwarts go, Uncle Lucius?"

That had turned all eyes onto Lucius who had stood up and walked across the room and poured himself a large brandy and paced in front of everyone while sipping the drink. Taking a deep breath Lucius stared at each person for a minute before speaking "Well as you all know Narcissa and I had went to sign Draco from Hogwarts so he wouldn't be expected on their roll call next year, but it seems that, that dreaded Dumbledork" Lucius coughed twice "I mean Dumbledore has decided that he will refuse to release Draco's transcripts for the first year. And then after many words and wands drawling we was kicked off the grounds, literally kicked off! So we went and requested a meeting with the Elite Council, and from that meeting it has been decided that the Council will be interviewing at Hogwarts, several staff and teachers will be going for a visit and going to testing the students and pulling out the students that will fit better in one of their schools, also other teams will be going to Beauxbaton Academy, Durmstrang Institute and to some Magic School in America or Canada, its one of those two places. Anyway onto my next point the Headmasters and Headmistresses of both Blackwell Academy and Darkening Water Prep Academy are personally going to Hogwarts along with some of their staff and the odd staff member from Spinner's School of Advanced Magic, Natural Wood Prep, Whiteriver Academy and Grayheaven Academy to help with the testing of the school and what not, and on the happier note" Lucius stopped here for just a second to take a breath and a long sip of brandy before finishing the conversation with his beloved family "as I was saying all the staff members are allow to pick 1 student of their choosing to be their personal assistant. Alex and Amethyst it seems that Josh and Minorca Kinward from Darkening Water Prep Academy have picked you two to go with them to the American or Canadian school if You two wish to go, it will be for a week or two I believe if you two want to go I suggest to pack now you will have to leave in about an hour, and make sure you two only pack red clothing for the trip" with a quick nod the two ran from the living room, Lucius then turned to look at Isa and Jez. "Isabella, Adam Johnston from Natural Wood Prep has picked you to go with him to Beauxbaton Academy, Jezebel, Greg Flatwood from Natural Wood Prep has picked you to go with him to Durmstrang, so if you two wish to go, go pack now you will be leaving in about an hour, oh and be sure to only pack brown clothing" and with that Lucius watched his two black hair nieces run out the room with huge smiles on their faces and slightly wrinkled noses at being informed they could only take ugly brown clothing.

Lucius then gave the last child in the room a smile, he watched the beautiful silver haired girl for a minute before motioning for his youngest niece to stand next to him. Lucius lifted his fingers and stroked the girls cheek as she got closer and smiled softly for a minute letting his ice cold mask melt before he started talk to her "One of the teachers at Blackwell, Ayden Starling has chosen to take Your betrothed husband Damien Darkmist to attend Hogwarts with him, but Ayden's brother Jayden Starling has seemed to take a large interest in you Winter, Jayden is a very strict hard core teacher and person in general, and he has requested you to assistant him during his trip at Hogwarts. It is completely up to you Winter, you don't have to do it if you don't want to." Winter looked from her Uncle Lucius to the wide eyed mouth gapping Uncle like men Sirius and Remus who was shaking their heads. She took a long pause to wrap her mind around the offer given to her before turning to look at Aunt Narcissa who was nodding encouragingly towards the silver eyed girl, Winter pondered her thoughts for a minute later before softly replying with her answer "I do want to go to Hogwarts to see Draco and be with him and cause havoc on Dumbledork, I do need to get to know my brothel husband better I haven't seen Damien since the Christmas Ball 3 years ago, and I enjoy a challenge and I want to show Mr. Jayden Starling that I am not afraid of him." Lucius smiled at the girl and nodded before tell her "Well you have a bit less then an hour to pack so get going, oh and only pack black clothing now get going."

Winter took off walking towards the door before stopping and turning around calling out "Come Rajani" at the calling a very large dark shadowy black Dire Wolf with almost glowing silver eyes jumped out of the shadows from where Winter was sitting only a while before. The extra large wolf stood on all four and was shoulder length tall with the small 11 year old silver haired silver eyed girl. If they hadn't know the girl or wolf they would have feared for themselves and the girl. The large wolf was a gift from Winter's grandparents at her birth to be her protector, her grandfather said that her and the large monster like wolf shared a connection, no one dared question him and allow the girl to keep the wolf as he did protect her, the wolf has never let his young charge out of his sight for more then 3 minutes at a time, Rajani could hide himself within the shadows and would only be seen if he wanted to be seen or if Winter wanted him to be seen and it seemed that the two had a very deep bond as they shared eye color and if you didn't know any better one might have sworn that they shared a life bond with blood and magic. Together they walked out of the room not as Master and familiar but as equals. Sirius eyed the wolf as it left the room and looked to Lucius unsure why the man would allow his youngest charge to have something like that. Lucius shrugged and finished off his drink before saying "He is a special wolf, she is a special girl, what can I say they match" and with that Lucius walked out of the room to check on the child and tell them that he would be meeting them all in the traveling room in about 45 minutes, before ordering one of the pass house elves to get 5 dinners packed to go and several bags of snacks for each child.

About 40 minutes later Lucius entered the traveling room and all 5 of the preteens was present with their familiars and their luggage. Narcissa having been to upset about the going on with Hogwarts said her byes to each child in their room, before retiring to her room for the evening. Tonks, Sirius and Remus where all 3 sprawled out on one of the many couches in the room. Lucius took a minute to study each child and how they have grown, since he hasn't really seen them since they was 5 years old.

Since Isabelle was the closest to him, Lucius studied his 11 year old niece for a minute. She almost reminded him of his sister-in-law Bellatrix, Isabelle stood still before him in a proud Malfoyish stance with her small thin frame and fairly short even to be 11 years old, lower back length long black hair that hung paper straight with streaks of neon green that coursed down the length of her hair, she had only the top of her hair pulled back in a small pony tail at the base of her head so that her oval shaped face was exposed, her skin was a soft summer sun kissed, very un Malfoy like. Her eyes sparkling blue looked almost alive like, looking into her eyes you would have sworn they was electric. Sitting motionlessly at her left side sat a small orange and brown female bobcat cub with forest green eyes named Jade, while on her right side rested a large dark brown trunk with her name craved in it. She was already dressed in a short brown dress with black shoes and a set of brown traveling robes thrown on carelessly.

Shaking his head at the girl he turned to look at Jezebel, this girl was the second of the Malfoy triplet girls that was shirred by his belated brother, Jezebel looked identical to Isabelle in every fashion right down to the dress and hair style but had pink streaks in her hair, but she shared the same eyes as her sister Isabelle. Sitting beside Jezebel was the twin sister of Jade, but this small bobcat cub had dark blue eyes and was named Oceania, and on Jezebel's other side was a large red oak truck with her name craved within the wood, she was standing there looking mindlessly bored.

Lucius turned and looked at the other side of the room to where the third and youngest of Malfoy triplets stood. Winter smiled up to Lucius as she felt his eyes upon her before turning back into conversation with Alex. Winter looked nothing like her triplet sisters, she openly refers to them as twins and herself as a single child only because her sisters where born on December 14th just before midnight and Winter was born on December 15th just seconds after midnight. Winter was standing proud and stood about 4'8' at 11 years old she was a bit taller then others of her age she was thin but not overly so, she had the body of a dancer, her hair flows down past her waist its thin and straight and pure silver that glitters in the soft light of the room, she left her hair down and it framed her heart shaped face, her snow white skin sparkled in a soft glitter make up she wore, she looked like a glass doll. The most disturbing, but interesting thing about her, is her eyes pure silver in color and they seemed to glow, and her pupils where the same silver color so they looked pupil less. Standing on her right side protectively stood the large Dire Wolf familiar Rajani. Lucius smiled seeing that she had been smart enough to pack everything she needed in a small side bag instead of lugging around the large trucks.

Winter was simply dressed in muggle clothing which suited her well, a short black skirt that the muggles now-a-day calls gothic or punk, with a pair of black fishnet leggings, a pair of black knee high combat that was only half tied, she had on a black tank top under a black strapless type corset, she wore a pair of black spider silk fingerless gloves that went to her elbows, her make up was more natural then her two sisters, and she had a set of black silk robes and traveling cloaks properly sitting on the chair beside her, she was just waiting for take off before putting them on, all in all Lucius thought she looked happy.

Lucius had to agree with the idea that Winter looked much like his late father, but Draco and Winter seemed to share similar looks, Lucius had to ponder if the two had preformed any kind of sibling bonds in the past, coming to think about it Draco was starting to look a lot more like a vampire then a veela like Narcissa argues.

Standing on the left side of Winter just happened to be the 11 year old werewolf- metamorphmagus Amethyst Lupin, the blood adopted daughter of Remus and Tonks Lupin. The girl was currently 4'5 and very thin body frame, with long curly chestnut brown hair, she skin was beach tan she was currently sporting a heart shaped face with soft purple eyes. She was overly smiling while sneaking looks behind Winter as she was admiring Alex who was on Winter's other side. Amethyst was wear a long red dress tight dress with black shoes and a traveling cape thrown over her shoulder. Amethyst was smart as well and had packed her stuff away in a small side bag, with her white cat Snowball in sleeping in his traveling carrier at her left foot.

And Standing on the right side of Winter is Alexander Black-Snape, a soft spoken boy that just turned 12 years old this year, who was like a second son to Lucius, and the blood adopted son of his best friend Severus and Sev's mate Sirius. Alex had grown up to be such a lovely boy, standing in about 5'0 tall Alex had the body of a muggle football player, with dark black hair with electric blue streaks in his hair, his eyes were black but had specks of bright blue in them. From what Lucius has heard of the boy's schooling Alex was a great student and was on the road of becoming a Master Dueler. He looked much like Sirius but had Severus attitude and mannerism. Alex had a large black snake naked Reki hung from his neck. The boy had dressed simply a silk red bottom up shirt tucked in a hair of red dress pants with a black belt and a black hair of shoes. His stuff packed away in a side bag hanging from his left shoulder. Lucius had stared a long hard minute at Alexander before being thrown back into a flash back about the boy.

Flash Back of Lucius

It was a cold rainy night and everyone in the house was deep in slumber when Sirius had flooed threw the Manor's main fire gate with a bloody pile of towels. The man had set off all the alarms in Malfoy Manor, Lucius and Severus, who was living in the manor as well, busted threw the doors wand pointed at the bloody dark haired man with the mess of blood stained towel. Sirius was nearly insane with shock and had a wild look in his eyes as he latched onto Severus begging for help even pleading for the man to fix the thing within the towels. Severus quickly snatched the bundle from the crazed man and Lucius shot a stunning spell at the dark haired man trying to get him to relax, both men ignored the thud that Sirius made when he hit the floor from the effects of the stunning spell.

Severus had opened the bundle of bloody towels and was shocked to find a half dead 4 year old little boy that has covered in bloody cuts and bruised and both men was devised that they could see each of the kids bones and many of them shattered at best. Severus was quick to start working on the small child, trying to save the child while Narcissa had entered the room to try to calm her cousin Sirius Black. Severus spent most of that night trying to save the unknown child and finally got the little boy stable and put him in a bed, letting the boy heal in a magic induced coma. Severus casted several spells on the boy to alert him should the boy awake anytime soon or if anything happens and walked down stairs to find the werewolf Remus sitting next to the upset Black Heir. Severus never being a man of manners demanded to know the truth about the little boy and what happen.

After several minutes Sirius Black told everyone that the little boy was Harry Potter, older twin brother of the boy who lived James Potter Jr, and that Lily and James Sr had given little Harry up to Lily's magic hating muggle family because Dumbledore said that little Harry would be the safest there. Sirius had just learned that the night before and went off in search of his godson Harry, Upon arriving at the Dursley's home, the animal in Sirius could smell pain and blood in the house, so being the careless and rash man that Sirius was, he broke down the door and entered the muggle house just in time to see the large whale sized man Vernon Dursley belt whip a small bloody mess on the floor. Sirius quickly stunned the large man grabbed whatever clothing or cloth he could and wrapped up the small bloody dark haired child before rushing out the door. The only thing that Sirius was think about was trying to find help for the small boy and some how managed to get to Malfoy Manor.

Days later Severus had informed the adults in the Manor that little Harry Potter would live, and that the little boy had suffered major blood loss, head trauma, starvation, multiple beatings, 90% of the little boy's boy had been scared or burned badly, Narcissa had taken many pictures of the small boy as proof and then Severus has healed the boy to the best of his ability. And within those few days Sirius had openly declared his love with Severus and a few weeks after the young Harry Potter had been healed he happily played with the children of Malfoy Manor.

Not long after Severus and Sirius held a Private wedding and decided to blood adopt little Harry Potter, and after that day Harry Potter vanished from the world without anyone noticing not even his birth parents. Sirius has able to put the Dursley's in jail, and Lucius pulled enough strings to keep everything private and within the Ministry paperwork Harry Potter was pronounced dead, from beatings from his caregivers, and the Potter family never shed a tear with the news of there second child's death.

Since then Alex has grown up in the Malfoy Manor with everyone being loved and happy and being able to be a child and then he was accepted to Darkening Water Prep Academy at the age of five with one of his best friend almost sister Winter Malfoy, but Alex was sad when Draco wasn't accepted to the special school and had to leave his brother in everything but blood.

End of Flash Back

Lucius shock himself out of the sad flash back and gave everyone in the room a smile, before drawling a pentagram of the floor cutting his hand he dripped blood within the star and within minutes a traveling portal to Camp Six Point was opened before them, slowly all the kids grabbed their things and disappeared threw the portal, after the last one went threw and landed safely Lucius sealed up the portal. Knowing that he will see the kids in a few weeks along with his own son Draco, yes they will all be back home soon enough, with that Lucius went off to his private study had a few drinks and got busy with some personal paperwork.

And that folks is the end of the second chapter! I hope that You enjoying the story, and hope I will see You all again soon for the next chapter! :) Thank You all for reading! I do enjoy writing and I hope that You all enjoy reading it, and a special thank you goes out to Miss Rayne thank you for getting me back into writing and inspiring me! thank you everyone see you next time for chapter 3 which I hope will be out soon! I will even give you a hint at what evilness is gonna happen next, Draco will be pranking Dumbledork again with the help of his lovely sister!


	3. Chapter 3: Camp Six Point

Disclaimer: I own nothing from the world of harry potter that all belongs to J.K. Rowling. And incase Anything else i write about has a host then that belongs to who ever the creator is, but everything else is mine for the most part. :) happy reading, and songs. music or anything else mentioned will be mentioned with owner or writer, thank you.

We left off with the last chapter of: learning a bit of Alex's past, we got a detailed look at the Malfoy family and the extended family too, Poor Draco having an emotional break out after Dumbledore stressing him out, and we learned about the Secret Elite Council and their plans of going to Hogwarts to pouch students from the school, we also learned a little more about the many elite schools that's not Hogwarts and with James Sr & Jr, Dumbledore, and Ron having are still females with pink paws, whiskers, tail and ears, I think this was a good chapter let get onto the new one!

And I would like to apologize for the lateness of this chapter, the last few weeks have been pretty bad and busy, been sick more then anything and then work, and I have seemed to make friends with the bathroom really well. Being sick sucks but it has inspired a lot of future ideas for this story so that is a plus. I hope I will be able to get the next chapter posted out there quicker, I'm still not feeling the best but I've been better, Thank You all for being patient with me :).

* * *

Chapter 3: Camp Six Point.

All five tweens had steps threw the portal to the Camp Six Point , and looked around in awe, they was standing in the middle of a large quidditch field that was very large with rows and rows of stadium sittings miles high. None of the children had been here before because of the age limit of the camp, only students over the age of 11 was allow to tend the Camp. This was the first visit for everyone here, Alex nudged Winter and Amethyst before pointing to the far end of the field where a large group people was waiting, one of the people dressed in eye screaming neon orange robes was motioning the small groups of 5 tweens over to them, within the larger group stood several people dressed in many colors of robes, some of them carrying luggage and others staff and teachers from the Elite Schools.

Within minutes the 5 had gathered there things or pets and walked over to the large group of people, some of them were sizing up the new comers. Winter was openly staring un-Malfoy like at a tall robed and hooded man who was standing in front of her, he was wearing only all black as well, so she quickly marked him as staff from Blackwell Academy. Without warning the man grabbed Winter's right hand, his fingers cold to the touch, he forcefully and not to gently at all pulled down her glove, his fingernails scratching against her soft flesh, he brought her bare wrist up to his hooded face and examined her snowy white wrist, ideally his fingers would press hard upon the tender flesh, or he would pinch the skin after what seemed like minutes he released her wrist and deep rough voice barked out 'come along' and the dark man started walking off the field. Winter glared at the man's back pulled her glove back up and started following the man with Rajani following close behind his charge and if a wolf could sneer he would sure be wearing one. Without any one else noticing two other figures dressed in all black followed the others, tracking them like a lion would stalk its prey. Everyone else remain in the group happily meeting their assistants, taking a tour of the Camp before the trains left.

Winter followed the dark rather rude man out of the quidditch pitch and walked out into the grounds of the Camp. Taking only a few seconds to admire the grounds she smiled, in what seemed to be the middle of the land are 7 large castle's on the land forming a circle. Winter Slowly followed the dark man between large red stone castle and a deep orange common castle, she stopped in the middle of the circle of castles and looked around a large sign stood over the door of each of the castles. The sign on the large stone castle read 'Housing for Darkening Water Prep Academy' and on the left side of the red castle stood the common orange castle that read 'Housing for Spinner's School of Advanced Magic' on the left side of the orange castle stood a tall but not really big white castle that read 'Housing for Guests' on the left side of the white castle stood a equally tall brown stone Japanese accented castle with 'Housing for Natural Wood Prep' on the left of the brown castle stands a large dark blue stone and wood old looking castle that read ' Housing for Whiteriver Academy' and next to the old blue castle stands a dark green wooden tall and elegant castle with a sign saying 'Housing for Grayheaven Academy' and to the left of the green castle but on the right of the red castle stands a large black gothic stone castle with a sign that reads 'Housing for Blackwell Academy'.

From admiring the castles in the camp Winter just about missed the dark man entering the black castle for Blackwell Academy, snapping herself out of her daze she ran towards the castle so not to anger the man. By the time she had raced up the several stairs that stood before the gothic castle the door had already closed behind the man. A loud growl emitted from the large dire wolf beside her, frowning slightly she motioned Rajani to dismiss and watched as the large wolf melted into the shadows that seemed to live about the castle. Grabbing the door handle and pulling it open she walked into the castle and the door slammed close behind her, a cold shiver went down her back as she tried to look around only to notice the complete darkness within the castle. Several shades of darken shadows danced around the room mocking her, Winter scanned the shadows trying to find the depths of the darkness but frowned upon coming up short. Glaring at the damned mocking shadows she started walking into the darkness unsure of where she's going when suddenly hands grabbed her and pulled her within the shadows, she feel her body being pressed against another body, cold and hard as stone.

She was helpless in the iron grip of the body that held her still, she could still see the shadows dancing around moving all around her, she could just barely see the dark black shadow created hands that held her, she has had enough training to know that the shadow that held her wasn't normal and any attempt to fight it would cause her instant pain. So she forced herself to relax against the shadow and closed her eyes, she tried to focus her heart beat to slow and her breathing steadied. She kept her eyes closed and listened to the room, she could hear the soft snarls of the hidden shadows, and the angered footfalls of her dire wolf who had somehow became locked out from this shadowed room, she then could hear the soft musical laughter from ...everywhere. Opening her eyes she glared and studied each shadow but failed to find the owner of the laughter, angered by his taunting of her she kicked backwards hitting the shadow figure that held her. Within Minutes she was in a full fledged fight with shadow figure, the shadow person had been created strong, meaning the shadow Elementalist that created that shadow fighter is stronger then Winter was, so she frown.

With a quick idea Winter threw her full body weight towards the ground in an attempt to break the shadow's hold, but she quickly found that he hold was strong then her and she didn't have enough weight to toss around, the figure was easily holding her dead weight. Angered by the failed attempt, she closed her eyes to meditate, sending her minds to search every inch of the room, bending the shadows searching for the figure's maker, when the image of the hooded man in black appeared, she could finally feel his magic around her, she could link his magic to the shadow figure and hissed out. With a sudden turn she rolled in the shadow figure's arms surprising it as she was face to face with the figure. Winter eyed the created figure the shadows was bent into the form of a man, large and powerful looking, his face was shape features and Winter wonder if this was what the hidden man looked like. She stared at this shadow creature for several minutes trying to locate any weakened spot in the creation, but frowned seeing none.

Without taking her eyes off of the shadow figure Winter spoke to the man hidden in the shadows, the one that created and controlled the shadow puppet. "You know this is quite the lovely work of shadows, Master Jayden Starling, its also very strong and well made, You Sir are a true Shadow Master, I have never dreamed of being tested like this..." Winter paused for the minute the hidden man refused to take her bait and return conversation, She could feel the shadow figure digging its hands into her flesh deeper as it held her, in a almost bone crushing hold as it kept her pinned to itself, taking a breath Winter went on "You know this shadow should have a name, I think I will call it Johnny, yes Johnny the shadow man... I almost hate to have to destroy Johnny he could be a good friend you know Master Starling!" the silver haired girl taunted the man but to no avail the man did not responded to her. With a shrug Winter stared at Johnny for a couple more minutes and then sighed, snapping her eyes closed she focused on her magic she imaged herself pulling the veils of magic around her like a blanket to protect her, and for anyone that would be watching they would have seen shimmering strings of silver wrap around the girl tightly harassing around her like a second skin before seeping into her body and disappear only to leave a slight glow up her flesh.

Keeping her eyes closed again she sent out waves of magic to search the shadowed room, and echo of magical signatures imaged back to her, there wasn't only 1 person in the room with her now but 3 now. She could feel the two new comers where harmless so she focused on the 1st person, the man that controls Johnny. Knowing she wont be able to fight the shadow puppet itself she pulled at some of the shadows in the room and formed them into shadow lightening and sent them in the direction where the puppet Master stood. A loud crash was hear as the man defend against the shadow lightening, frowning she snapped silver eyes open and glared at the hidden man, making a fist then opening her hand she swirled her fingers and made a sharp downward gab and Johnny the shadow puppet caught on fire, but it wasn't a regular fire it was a dark black ember, Winter consternated on it as hard as she could to keep the special shadow fire burning, when Johnny let out a demonic loud hissing scream that would shatter glass and make dogs howl in pain, the puppet dropped Winter on the floor, and she let out a soft cry as she landed in a heap on the darkened floor but her sound was drowned out by the screaming hissing demonic shadow that was floundering around the room still burning under the shadow fire.

Taking the crazy shadow puppet as a distraction Winter quickly jumped to her feet and moved into a battle stance, and bared her palms towards the man hidden in the shadows, she marked him as her threat. A musical laughter echoed around the room, raising her brows in confusion when suddenly something hard had connected with her left knee, forcing her to fall to the ground, rolling over quickly she glared up to see two faceless shadow puppets attacking her one large puppet with a sword made of the blackest shadows, she made a note to keep an eye on the sword and the other puppet armed with a darken bo type stick, with a sigh she flexed her knee to ensure it wasn't broken before jumping to het feet, yelping out suddenly as a sharp pain revealed itself in her knee. Not being able to worry about that now she pulled the unused shadows towards her and slipped into the darkness, before taking a running attack towards the shadow with the bo stick and preforming a jumping kick aimed right for his neck, hearing the shadow puppets neck crack and fall back, she landed onto the hurt shadow, knowing that she only had a minimal time before the shadow was fixed she pulled all the shadows to her that she could, and then felt the resentence with the shadows, the Shadow Master was fighting her for the use of the shadows. Growling out she put as much energy as she could into taking the shadows and felt Him give some and so she took the give and caught the hurt shadow puppet on fire using the special shadow fire.

A solid sharp blow connected against her bad knee and she spun around to find the second puppet standing there with the point of his blade stabbing into her knee, hissing out in pain, she could feel the shadow blade heat her flesh at the incision, taking a step back she winced as her leg went numb, mentally groaning for having been to distracted and not remember the shadow with the sword, but now knowing that the shadow's blade is laced with a numbing agent, Winter pulled her hands up and started spinning them, muttering under her breath as she cursed at the Shadow Master and his tests, shreds of silver blue ice darts started forming between her hands as they started to form with a deadly point she started throwing them at the shadow puppet, several of them hinting there target and melted into the shadow puppet before it started to melt the skin of the shadow, the shadow puppet let out a horrific whale scream before fading into darkness. Winter felt dizziness set in and the on come of unconsciousness was so close she gathered the rest of her energy and sent a round of the ice darts towards the Shadow Master, before passing out hitting the floor with a thud.

Within minutes the shadows around the room dissolved leaving a large wooden room with 3 people hooded and robed in all black, they all gathered around the fallen silver haired girl, they was just staring at the unconscious girl, when finally the shorter of the 3 started talking to the other 2 robed in black, the voice of the man was that of a younger male "So, Master Starling did Winter pass your tests, Sir?" The Tallest robed man nodded slightly his voice cold and dark, he used the toe of his boot and poked the girl on the floor before letting out a deep cold laugh before saying " Yes, Damien, Your young wife was indeed passed my tests, she will make a wonderful edition to our House, and a recommendation don't pissed her off, those ice darks actually hurt" The Shadow Master annoying rubbed his arm before looking towards the 3rd person in the ground the one that has yet to speak, "What do you think about the girl Ayden?" Finally the last man removed his eyes from the sleeping girl upon the floor to the Taller man, and one around could hear the smirk in his voice at he spoke "Personally I think that You, my brother will have your hand full with this one, but yes I agree she will make a wonderful edition, will you be marking her brother?"

There was a long quiet pause in the room and no one spoke but they all stared at the silver haired girl, each one lost in there own thoughts about the beauty upon the floor, the only sound that could he hear was the angry snarls of the dire wolf that had been locked out of the room, the large wolf was trying his best to tear down the wall to get to his charge. Finally the taller man nodded at the previous question and with a wave of his hand and the large dire wolf came charging in and pounced on top of the sleeping girl no stepping on her as he growled and stood between his Winter and the people in the room. Damien looked at the wolf and hissed at the wolf "Rajani, relax Winter is fine just magical drain, she just got passed the shadow testing, and she's going to be getting her shadow mark tonight so your going to have to let us have her, okay?" The black wolf snarled at Damien for a minute before pressing his nose into the side of Winters neck, everyone could hear a sickening crack as Rajani healed his charge's leg, before stepping to the side of Winter to where only Damien could touch the silver haired girl, and Rajani keep his eyes firmly on the young man as Damien reached down and picked up the young girl, the two taller males waved there hands and the back wall of the room turned to complete shadows and everyone walked threw it into a smaller room.

This room was rather small the floor was done in black marble with the walls and ceiling painted black there was runes and random chalk drawling's of pentagrams littering the blackness, Master Starling laid a white sheet upon a large raised slab of marble and started to paint a pentagram upon the sheet in what looked like dark blood, not waiting for the sheet to dry he motioned towards Damien to lay Winter upon the sheet covered marble platform, being gentle as he could Damien complied with the Master's wishes, and then stood of her left side and watched quietly he eyed the large dire wolf that had settled himself next to him as well. It was no hidden secret that his wife's soul guardian unnerved him and lots of other people around her. The creature was so dominating to be just a regular familiar, Rajani scared a lot of people, and with him around no one would bother her ever.

Damien shook his head and turn back just in time to watch Master Starling strip Winter's right hand of her glove and jewelry then use a black bladed knife and cut deep into Winter palm before collecting the blood in a wine glass before healing her hand. Setting the wine glass off to the side he lite several candles and started chanting "Shadow's of ole Behold Mark this charge as Your Own, Protect and Guide forever more, from this day on I, Jayden Starling Shadow Master, beg For Your marking upon this body before me, I find her worthy of our way of life, she was been blessed at birth by a shadow, Shadow's of ole Behold Mark this charge as Your Own, blood for blood, thought for thought, flesh for flesh, power for power, Shadow's of old Behold the one that gifted her at birth, please mark her form now" and with each word the candles grew brighter and Jayden cut his hand and let his blood drip down upon her right wrist.

Jayden took a step back and allow his brother to move forward toward the girl, he too picked up several candles and let them, picking up the knife he slit his wrist and let the blood drip onto the girls right wrist while chanting out "Shadows of ole Behold take this charge and mark her as Your own, blood for blood, power for power, the Shadow with the damning kiss to gift the charge before me, I, Ayden Starling Master of the Shadows beg for the Gifter to make the gifted, Shadows of ole Behold and mark this charge as family, Caress her flesh with Your mark make her Ours fully and finally, Shadows of ole Behold take this charge as Your own." He took a step back and watched as the room start to swirl in shadows at first only a few spiraled into the room and the as seconds pasted millions of shadows fills the room, darkening it, smothering everyone, as the shadows each pressed against the silver haired child, each one touch her in one form or another. When finally the room settled and the shadows all clinged to the walls making the room open space again, a large dark dark shadow figure stepped forward and looked at the girl then at the two Shadow Master. This Shadow figure demanded respect with each step he took, his voice was cold and unhuman like, the two Shadow Master quickly dropped to their knees into a bow before the Shadow.

Damien took a minute to study the shadow figure himself while he was distracted with the two Shadow Masters, when Damien took notice that the Shadow that was to mark his wife wasn't just a shadow but happen to actually be the Underworld Shadow Demon King, with a gulp Damien quickly fell to his knees and bowed before the Demon King, even Rajani seemed to understand and gave the Demon King a wolf bow, at which the Demon King found rather amusing cause he let out a deep dark chuckle at the wolf's show of respect. The Demon King picked up the wine glass filled with Winter's blood and took a long drink as his darken reddish black fingers reached out and stroked the girls cheek. "Its very rare to have a young lady to take full shadow element, but one this powerful will need special training Jayden Starling, I don't mark many myself and You know the ones I do mark are very special, Don't go easy on this girl, she will prove to be a lovely girl and a talented Shadow Mistress, Damien you better take care of this girl" With that the Demon King finished the rest of the girl's blood in the wine glass with a grin.

The large Shadow Demon King grabbed Winter's right arm and lifted it to his mouth licking his lick he sunk his teeth deep into the girl's wrist, the pain radiated threw the unconsciousness girl to where her body was arched and she was silently screaming, the Demon King took that moment to use one of this long pointed deadly looking fingernails and cut into his own right wrist before pressing his bleeding flesh against Winter's mouth, filling her mouth full of the dark black blood before rubbing her throat forcing her to shallow, before repeating the process twice more before pulling away from her face, finishing his drink he lick her wrist till it was healed fully taking his fingernails he craved into her inner wrist a large S with a simple outline with a crown sitting atop the S, letting the craving fill with his black blood he then licked her wrist and the perfect tattoo settled upon her flesh. The Demon King licked the last of the blood off of his lips before laying her arm at her side and smile, He turned to look around at the shadows that had stilled within in the room before addressing them "My loyal followers today is a magical day when this lovely Lady Winter Moon Malfoy-Nightshade-Darkmist joins the Royal Shadow Family, you all my Kin know that in my life time I have only personally marked 6 Shadow Masters and today 4 of the 6 are here in this room with us, so let us give them a family praise" the Shadows all clapped and started yelling before flashing around the room each shadow touching each of the Royals before leaving. The Demon King bowed His head before popping away back to the Underground Realm.

Jayden quickly cleaned up the room and then spread a light blue gel onto Winter's right wrist and then lightly wrapped it in black silk bandage before then he handed Damien Winters glove and jewelry that they had stripped from her earlier then he motioning Damien to pick up his wife before saying "Why don't you take her and you two get settled on the train, we will be using the Blackwell's train and the four of us will have compartment number 5, the train will be leaving in about 30 minutes, Ayden and I have a couple more things that we must tend to before we board, We will see You later on." and with that Ayden and Jayden Starling both walked out of the ritual room. Damien sighed softly as he gathered his young wife up and carried her out of the room, and shadow jump them to compartment number 5, he settled Winter in one of the four bedrooms that was linked to the compartment, he laid the jewelry and glove on the dresser before taking one more glace at his lovely wife and left Rajani to watch over his charge as Damien took a seat in the compartment pulling out a book and started to read.

A couple of hours later Damien was distracted by the door of the compartment opening and two men dressed in black walked in but this time both men where unhooded they dropped into random seats in the compartment. Damien eyed both men as they sat so ungracefully but didn't say anything. When suddenly the shorter of the new arrivals asked "How is Winter doing?" Damien dog eared the page he was read in his book before placing it beside him on the seat and looked that the man before replying "She is doing well thank you, she still asleep though. I hope she awake soon" Both men nodded before Damien returned to his book and the two men entertained their selves in conversation with each other.

A short while later in the next room over the sleeping silver haired girl opened her eyes and groaned softly, rubbing her slightly hurting right wrist only to discover it was bandaged in black silk, with a frown she sat up in bed and had to gather her bearings for a moment as she looked around the unknown room. She was in a large wooden bed that was dressed in black silk linens with a heavy black velvet comforter with Blackwell Academy's Coat of Arms threaded in silver thread. Gently her snow white fingers caressed over the top of the large battle shield with a sword and a magical staff crossed in the center and at the bottom of the blanket laid the Academy's motto written in the lost language, also threated in silver thread 'The weak die at dawn, while the shadows take the strong'. Winter smiled softly at the motto and remember the history of Blackwell Academy at once in its life time the Academy only accepted students that had shadow blood, was a shadow Elementalist, had a shadow form or who was a half shadow Elementalist, which today are called dark Elementalist, and dark Elementalist are mostly females, because shadow Elementalist are mostly male but not all the time anymore. Their have been very few female full shadow Elementalist in the world.

Winter turned her eyes from the bedding to look around the room itself, it was a simple room done in dark colors with dark woods, a bed, a dresser, a closet and a desk and chair, all made out of the same dark wood, the room while small was cozy, throwing her legs over the edge of the bed she just about step on Rajani who was taking a nap, carefully stepping around him to not waking the sleeping dire she smiled down at him, pulling out her traveling bag from her pocket she unshrunk everything and put it away in there proper places, then her belly growled, grabbing her silver journal and pen she slipped out from the bedroom and walked into the compartment and stood in the door way and watched the men in the room talk, none of them having noticed her yet she took her time to study them. Her eyes drifted over towards the youngest man in the room and she smiled brightly seeing the tall, muscular, currently 15 year old boy that looks like a dark god, with his blackish blue long hair, pulled back in a black leather thong, pale skin with sharp facial features, he had gotten very handsome in the last few year since she has seen him. She smiled once more Damien Darkmist a very powerful young man, very much a heart breaker, and very much all hers, as she married to him at birth from the laws of ole. The Darkmist family was a very old Demon Royal Family that has been around for a long long time, Winter studied his body once more before feel eyes upon her, looking up she meet the pure black eyes of the Demon Royal with a grin, Damien like most of the Shadow Elementalists has the pure black eyes, no color no white just all black. Winter flash him a smile and he returned a fang smile back to her that made her knees feel like jelly. Damien motion towards the seat next to him and she quickly took it and he pulled her close into his side as she snuggled against Him.

Winter finally got up close look at the two dark headed men sitting across from her, her eyes landed on the taller on and glared openly at him. Damien noticed with quickly and laughed before taking his young wife's hand in his own and used his thumb to caress hers for a bit. before pointing at the taller of the two similar looking men, this man was a good 6'11 tall with short black hair that stood up on his head spike, the tips of his hair looks like they have been dipped in bright red blood, his skin holding a light tan his features sharp and his smile was pointed and very fangy, Winter couldn't tell what race he was but he was very dominate and intimidating, his eyes are pure black but his eye and he had a tattoo of small pentagram right next to his left eye, all together he looked handsome, deadly and dangerous, the way he held himself demand respect and he gave Winter a sneer for staring, Winter turned her eyes back upon her husband as she listen to him. "Winter, dear, I would like to officially introduce you to Master Jayden Starling, Shadow Master, Professor and Head of the Wolf House, Master Starling is over the Shadows Students"

Then Damien motioned towards the other male sitting across from them, he looked very similar to Master Starling, but this man was about 6'4 and his hair spike in silver, and this man wore silver eye liner outlining his dark black eyes, His skin was a dark tan his ears where pointy and his lips where blood red, he flashed her a smile that looked like all fangs, he was a equally handsome man with this dark features and he had a calm relaxed look upon his face as Winter studied him, he like the other man had a obey me type of personality. Damien's voice snapped her back out of her study of the man "This is Master Ayden Starling, Shadow Master, Professor and 2nd in Charge of the Wolf House, Master Ayden is over the Dark Students and He is the younger brother of Master Jayden" Everyone talked quietly talked about Blackwell Academy and about what they expected at Hogwarts and this and that and when Winter's belly growled again she blushed and rubbed her belly with her right hand and finally remember the mysterious black silk bandage. She looked around at everyone and said "Any one remember what I did to get this?" she pointed at her wrist wrapped in the bandage Damien was the first to respond "We will explain in after dinner" and with that a small house else popped in wearing a small black robe with the Blackwell Academy crest upon it "Meakers is in charge of this compartment, how may Meakers help Masters and Mistress? Meakers can get you anything you want, you just have to tell Meakers, now tell Meakers what you want so Meakers can bring it to you"

Winter eyes the little elf oddly as it was such an outspoken elf but quickly shrugged it off as she thought about what she wanted for dinner, instead she listened to what everyone else order first, Master Ayden had order 4 large steaks raw with a side of fried apples, a salad with French dressing of the side, peach trickle treat, a glass of rich bloodwine and an order of chips, then Master Starling order 2 large steaks rare with 4 fried eggs, an order of toast, an order of chips, a large glass of rose wine two slices of apple pie and a glass of bloodwine o positive only. Secretly Winter wrinkled her nose at the order of eggs for dinner but listened to Damien as he order the oddest meal so far Damien order 2 large raw streaks and a large bone to go to his room, an order of hot and spicy hot chicken wings, meat pie, a large streak rare, mashed potatoes and chips covered in gravy, a large blood chocolate milk shake and a glass of rose wine. Then the little elf looked at Winter impatiently waiting on her she looked at the elf and said "Meakers can you take a couple raw streaks to Rajani in my room and if you have a bone or two I'm sure he would be happy with that too, and I would like a bowl of tomato soup, crackers, grilled cheese sandwich, a small side salad with ranch, a glass of rose wine and a piece of French silk pie, please" the little house elf bow and popped off and minutes later a table appeared in between them and a few second after that all the foods appeared in front of everyone and the next hour was spend eating in silence.

After dinner Winter was snuggled back against Damien ideally playing with the bandage when Master Ayden lightly grabbed her forearm and pulled off the bandage to display the dark fresh tattoo under. Winter stared at the S with the crown for several minutes before looking at the others unsure, and with that everyone revealed their right wrists to Winter, she stared and studied each of the others mark and decided to ask "So we all have the same mark, so that means that we are Royals?" Damien nodded before replying with "Yes Winter, the Underground Shadow Demon King has only ever marked 6 people in the world and 4 of us are right here, He marked you as his kin, his childe, the other two have been taken from this world so we are all that is left as Royal Shadows, baby it means you have power" Winter oh'ed softly and went quiet as she thought about the days events and sighed.

A few hours later everyone has entertaining themselves with books but Winter was happily entertain her brother Draco as they was talking about pranking ideas for the oh so great Headmaster turned Mistress Cat like person that oversees Hogwarts. Winter grinned as started to write to her brother 'hey Draco, I have the perfect prank on Dumbledork wanna hear it?' the green ink spilled across the journal page almost instantly with a 'hell yes Winter, tell me don't leave me out on this! tell me!' Winter laughed softly to herself before writing 'there is a spell that Alex and i made for you, all you have to do is hit Dumbledore with the spell and every time the old man thinks about lemon drops he will embarrass himself. The spell is Embraa Lemonadna Singamont the wand movements are simple flick the wand up high left semicircle right loop and point it at the target the spell last for 30 days'

They talked for a bit more and Alex key into the conversation for a while too after a while Winter excused herself from the conversation and retired to bed for the night with an evil grin she couldn't wait for the spell to hit Dumbledore. She fell into a happy dreamed slumber about torturing old pink half cat half human men turned women.

The next morning many miles away Draco was sneaking down the hallways close to the Great Hall when he had caught sight of Dumbledore all alone, being quiet and as careful as he could Draco casted the older cat man-woman-thing and smiles as the spell hit the target and the target glowed a soft blue before vanishing unnoticed by the target, Draco waiting a while before entering the Great Hall with a group of Slytherin 2nd years and sat at the table piling the breakfast on to his plate as he waited for the show. When all of a sudden Dumbledore stood up at the staff table and with a wave of his wand he turned his god awful bright purple robes into a slinky sparkly black mini dress and started shaking his ass while singing

"""10 pm to 4 and I came to hit the floor

Thought you knew before but if you don't then now you know

Yo tonight I'm 'bout to mash make them other chicks so mad

I'm 'bout to I shake my ass, snatch that boy so fast

It's all about me and you doin' how we do

Tear the floor up up, tell 'em to make room

he-she sides her hard up and down he-her ass before hitting it several time

If they wanna know, tell 'em mind their own

But if they wanna look, we can give 'em a encore

Make it a, freakshow, freak, freakshow

We can give 'em a peep-peepshow, peep-peepshow

Don't stop it let it flow, let your inhibitions go

at this point Dumbledore spins around slaps his-her ass and bounces it up and down in the air

It's a crazy night, let's make a, make a freakshow

Make it a freakshow, freak

A freakshow, a freakshow

Make it a freakshow, freak

A freakshow, a freakshow

Make 'em they clap when we perform

turn back around he-she caress his-her hand down the front of his-her body before grabbing his-her crouch

Wanna be crazy we can show 'em

Dancin' table top freaky freaky do outside the norm

On some super starish, pushin' hot Bugatti whips

Rockin' new designer fits, we can do it if you wit it

It's all about me and you doin' how we do

He-she starts to air hump the podium on the stage, moaning out softly before returning to singing again

Tear the floor up up, tell 'em to make room

If they wanna know, tell 'em mind their own

But if they wanna look, we can give 'em a encore"""

The Headmaster stopped in the middle of the song took off running towards the door and rand all the way to his office and didn't look back. While in the great Hall everyone else was either throwing up their breakfast up, laughing so hard they was crying or like at the staff table the older women was bright red and fanning their faces in embarrassment. Draco was grinning happily as the several secret pictures he was able to take. He couldn't wait till summer to show them to Winter, Alex and the rest of his family, he was truly in a good mood.

* * *

And that folks is the end of the third chapter! I hope that You enjoying the story, and hope I will see You all again soon for the next chapter! :) Thank You all for reading! I do enjoy writing and I hope that You all enjoy reading it, and a special thank you goes out to all of you that are following and favoring me and my story! thank you everyone see you next time for chapter 4 which I hope will be out soon! The next chapter will entail Hogwarts meeting the big bad scary Elite School's staff and student assistants.

The lyrics are not mine nor is the song they are from a Britney Spears song called Freakshow and I thought it would be fun to embarrass Dumbledore with it only, the song belongs to Brittany Spears and her writers and publish company only. I take no credit for stuff I don't own, like the world of Harry Potter belong to Ms JK Rowling.

Read more: Britney Spears - Freakshow Lyrics | MetroLyrics this belongs to Songwriters

SPEARS, BRITNEY / KARLSSON, CHRISTIAN / LEWIS, EZEKIAL L. / SMITH, PATRICK MICHAEL / WINNBERG, PONTUS JOHAN / JONBACK, HENRIK and Published by Lyrics © Universal Music Publishing Group


End file.
